Minecraft: Dimensions
Chapter 1 (A young boy named Steve awoke from his sleep) Steve: Hunting. (Steve goes out the door to hunt, when a vortex sucks Steve inside of itself) (Steve finds himself in a big room colored purple, black and red with many gates to different dimensions) Sackperson: Welcome to Dimensional Hub. Steve: But... Who are you? Sackperson: I'm a Sackperson from that Dimension Gate over there, I am from LittleBigPlanet. Steve: It's an infinite room, but with only me and you... Sackperson: Exactly, the vortex sucks people in, many claim it to be lonely. But, the vortex has stopped working and everyone was sucked out just before you came here, hero. Steve: Why do you guys... Stay here? Sackperson: It seems like a new home instantly to all of us, we get whatever we want, when we want. The Population Meter goes up, and currently there are only 2 people here; you and me. We need a hero, you ARE the hero, bring people here before time itself stops forever. Steve: Alright... Thanks. Sackperson: You are very much welcome. (Steve goes through his gate) Population Meter: 2 (Steve comes back 5 minutes later with his friends Joe and Spark) Steve: Hi, these are my friends Joe and Spark) Sackperson: Thank you, hero. Population Meter: 4 Steve: I'll go through this gate, wow, it looks high-tech! Sackperson: Do not go in there. Steve: Why not? Sackperson: ...We shall not speak of why... Steve: Fine... (Steve goes to the Pizza Dimension instead) (2 hours later) Population Meter: 20 (Steve comes back from the portal, with Pizza People with him) Sackperson: I gathered some people too! Ralph, Woody, and this kid. Kid: I like trains. (everyone is silent for a second) Steve: I got a LOT of Pizza People. Sackperson: Good. (Night falls) (Steve wakes up and goes inside the high-tech gate) Steve: What the... (Steve has stepped into a large testing room) Steve: Whistles. ???: Why did you just say 'Whistles'? Steve: Because I can't whistle. ???: Fair enough. Our current test subject is...busy...at the moment, and if you could please take the handheld portal device you see there and complete a few tasks for me, there's a good boy. (Steve looks around the room for someone else) Steve: Using some fancy speakers or something for the talking, huh? ???: Yes. Steve: Okay...*takes portal device* What do you want me to do? ???: Make it across that gap. Steve: And how to work this thing? ???: Figure it out, why don't you? Also, don't deactivate any portals while you're halfway through. Gristly bisection can and will occur if you do so. Steve: This sounds like a lot of fun... Sackperson: I hope he returns soon... (Endermen come through the Minecraft portal) Sackperson: Oh... crud... (Endermen tear some bits of the walls off) Sackperson: NO! NOOOOO! (Endermen cause fire) (The water sprinklers turn on, making the Endermen run back to the Minecraft Gate) Sackperson: I need a guy to repair the wall. (Meanwhile) ????: Keep your reward. (gives lie cake) Steve: YES. (Meanwhile) (Sackperson goes into a gate made of bricks) Sackperson: Hello? I need a guy that can repair this hole in the wall! (Sackperson sees a person fixing windows in the distance) (Sackperson runs toward him) (2 hours later) Sackperson: Well, here they are. Fix-It Felix, Bob the Builder, Some Random Repair Man and Handy Manny, I still don't know why I went into those "Kiddie Shows" gates, but, at least we got builders. Felix, you have that... magic hammer, so go fix the wall on the right, and fix major damage, Bob and Manny, fix minor things since your no good anyways, Repair Man, fix the floor. Mario, fix the ceiling since you have experinced heights before. (Meanwhile) (Rguy3 will write)